


The Doctor's Vigil

by thornhands



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornhands/pseuds/thornhands
Summary: Harry Carlyle's thoughts, post-Habitat 7.Podfic of EradiKate's The Doctor's Vigil.Read by thornhands





	The Doctor's Vigil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EradiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EradiKate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Doctor's Vigil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078847) by [EradiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EradiKate/pseuds/EradiKate). 



A belated birthday present for [EradiKate](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EradiKate/pseuds/EradiKate)

 

 _Harry Carlyle's thoughts, post-Habitat 7._  
  
  
Podfic of EradiKate's The Doctor's Vigil.  
Read by thornhands

 


End file.
